Ser
by rictus
Summary: En este momento no sabia quien era el, pero intentaría rescatar aunque sea a la más pequeña de sus memorias y aun cuando las tuviera, cuando la verdad se revelase ante sus ojos, el no dejaría de ser Harry…
1. Parte I

**Título****:** Ser

**Autor****:** Perdidit

**Resumen****:** En este momento no sabio quien era el, pero intentaría rescatar aunque sea a la más pequeña de sus memorias y aun cuando las tuviera, cuando la verdad se revelase ante sus ojos, el no dejaría de ser Harry…

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J..

**Resumen de el capitulo:** Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, muchacho, el elegido; una infinidad de apodos se le fueron sumando con el tiempo… pero el era…el no sabia…siempre quiso que viviera como un niño normal no Dumbledore? Porque no darle la oportunidad

* * *

><p>Al abrir sus ojos no sintió un horrible shock, su cuerpo no se podía mover, desesperado intento gritar pero le era imposible. El frenético latido de su corazón acompañado de las fatídicas exhalaciones profundas comenzaron a marearlo. Tenía…, tenia… ¡no sabia! Cerró sus ojos herméticamente y siguió luchado<p>

Pum, pum, pum, pum, su corazón no le daba descansos. Pero pronto algo o mejor dicho la voz de alguien le llamo la atención—no, Draco. Soy yo quien tiene tu suerte en las manos.

La vos al primer momento le recordaba a lindo anciano que salía en los cuentos de hadas, ese que guía al guerrero con su sabiduría o al menos así se imaginaba que seria. Decidió que tenía que ver a esa criatura aun cuando sus extremidades, su cuerpo entero no se podía mover.

Y ahí estaba tal como lo predijo, un anciano de barba blanca y mirada amable aunque cansada, a un lado un chico de cabello rubio rostro pálido pero lo que mas le sorprendió fueron las ojeras que tenia debajo de los ojos, la preocupación y duda que su mirada transmitía. Pobre niño. Su mano sostenía un palo de madera que apuntaba firmemente al anciano pareció dudar un poco y bajar la vara, al menos un segundo, claro que la ruidosa gente lo hicieron volver a su posición.

Un carcajada sello el aire, la figura contrahecha creador de tal sonido miraba fijamente al anciano— ¡Han acorralado a Dumbledore! —cambio su mirada al niño— ¡o ha desarmado! ¡Dumbledore esta solo! ¡Te felicito, Draco, te felicito!

El anciano dirigió una discreta mirada a su persona para observar a la persona encapuchada—Buenas noches Amycus—su voz no había cambiado en nada, realmente parecía un mentor—Y también has traído a Alecto…que bien…

— ¿acaso crees que tus bromitas estúpidas te van a ayudar en tu lecho de muerte?

—yo les llamo buenos modales.

Una figura alta y abúndate pelo canoso y patillas cubierto de un manto negro muy pequeño para su cuerpo exclamo al chico — ¡Hazlo!

— ¿eres tu Fenir? — el anciano se refería a este sujeto que despedía un intenso olor a sangre.

—Exacto—su voz cada vez parecía mas un rugido— ¿a mi también te alegras de verme, Dumbledore?

—no la verdad es que no…

Los dientes afilados no tardaron en aparecer en su mueca queriendo lograr una sonrisa. Sangre, que antes persistido como su fragancia, goteaba de su barbilla.

—pero sabes como me gustan los niños, Dumbledore.

— ¿Significa eso que ahora atacas aunque no haya luna llena? Eso es muy inusual… ¿Tanto te gusta al carne humana que no tienes con sáciate una ves a mes?

—Así es. Eso te impresiona ¿verdad Dumbledore? —Sus dientes volvieron a resaltar… retando— ¿te asusta?

—bueno, no voy negar que me disgusta un poco. Y debo admitir que me sorprende que Draco te haya invitado precisamente a ti al colegio donde viven sus amigos…

Amigos, ese pobre chico tenia amigos, seguramente si tenia amigos podía decirles a ellos la pena que seguramente cargaba. Pero mas importante, como matar a alguien y sentiré tan orgulloso, como mostrarlo con tanto aprecio, cargarlo… no, esa no era la palabra, disfrutarlo hasta el punto que se volvía tan normal, ¿eso no estaba mal? ¿Nadie lo detenía? Ni siquiera ese chico que al parecer tenía vínculos en ese lugar en el que habían soltado ese monstruo—yo no lo invite— apenas fue un susurro pero le sirvió para ver que aun había humanidad.

—no me perdería un viaje a Howarts por nada del mundo—aclamo el demonio—con la cantidad de gargantas que hay aquí para morder… Sera delicioso—parecía disfrutarlo con el simple recuerdo—podría servirte a ti para el postre Dumbledore.

—No, tenemos órdenes. Tiene que hacerlo Draco —otro encapuchado interrumpió la platica— ¡Ahora date prisa Draco!

El muchacho que hasta hace poco cargaba indecisión ahora parecía completamente perdido. Poco a poco el anciano resbalo su cuerpo por el muro hasta casi quedar sentado. — ¡bah, si de todos modos ya tiene un pie en la tumba!, mírenlo ¿Qué te ha pasado Dumby?

—yo no tengo tanta resistencia ni tantos reflejos Amyncus, son cosas de la edad… quizás algún día te pase a ti si tienes suerte.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso eh? ¿Qué quiere decir? —Grito expectante —siempre igual ¿no Dumby? ¡Hablas mucho pero no haces nada! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo porque el Señor Tenebroso se molesta en matarte! ¡Vamos Draco hazlo ya!

Los ruidos de la escalera regresaron, los gritos y paso se intensificaron, o al menos eso pareció con el silencio que dejaron los encapuchados. Todos parecían esperar algo, con lo que el chico matara. Se pregunto cuanta gente habría matado antes, al ver sus ojos lo supo, ninguna, no tenia el mismo brillo del que los encapuchados presumían solo con revirar sus ojos.

El sonido de una voz resonó— ¡Han bloqueado la escalera! _¡Reducto! ¡Reducto!_

— ¡ahora Draco! — el monstruo con sangre aun brotando de su boca demando.

El chico no podía, su cuerpo lo demostraba y todos ahí lo leyeron perfectamente.

— ¡Entonces me encargo yo! —Fenir gruño.

—he dicho que no— repito el mas cuerdo en esa sala de circo, o al menos el que parecía cumplir las ordenes.

Pum, pum , con el ruido que su cuerpo producía, aun sin la movilidad completa, creía que lo descubrirían, quería que al menos el corazón no le latiera tanto, y que esa horrible corriente eléctrica que lo atravesaba terminara.

—Hazlo Draco, o apártate para que lo haga alguno de nosotros…—y hubiera seguido su discurso si no es que la puerta recibió a alguien nuevo; cubierto de negro, al igual que todos los participantes de esta reunión, su mirada obscura escaneo la escena frente a el. El también estaba cansado.

El momento era clave, no sabia como explicarlo pero el aire en general penetraba cada poro, todos ahí lo sabían en mayor o menor grado; cada quien desempeñaría un momento, un segundo, una historia que haría el viaje del momento tan interesante, tan triste, tan desafiante, o tan facil, mucho que dar, mucho que estas almas ayudarían, con una sola decisión.

—Severus…

La angustia era palpable, tanto miedo, tan mortal, como nunca se debería ver un mentor.

—por favor… Severus…

El hombre de obscuros ojos levanto su varita, con una decisión que rayaba con la resignación, ya con dos simples palabras, dos palabras que por si solas no hacían daño, termino con una vida, una serie de recuerdos, dos palabras que nunca querría escuchar de nuevo— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Siento tener que poner este aviso

Yo también odio las notas de autor, pero esto es impórtate por una serie de situaciones perdí mi memoria y pensé tal ves es una forma de abandonar lo pasado, o al menos escribir mi nuevo futuro, por lo que cambiare toda mi cuenta incluyendo mis fics, los rescribiré y espero que a nadie le moleste, los dejare como borradores, pero no esperen continuación.

Enserio lamento tener que molestarlos de esta forma.


End file.
